


I Miss Him

by BabyKai97



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fics [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Married Couple, More angst, Rings, There's crying, it's been three months, send help, ughhh i almost cried, why do i write things like this, yama misses gokudera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: It's been three months since Gokudera has left.but how is Yamamoto doing?Continuation of the previous oneshot “Rings”
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	I Miss Him

Yamamoto POV:

“-moto. Yamamoto!” I heard and groaned at the pain from my nose making me realize I got punched. Opening my eyes I saw Reborn and was reminded that I was sparring with him. “Let’s take a break,” Reborn said helping me from the floor first before he gestured for me to follow him. We left the backyard and went into the kitchen where Reborn grabbed a plastic bag and put ice from the refrigerator in it before tossing it at me. “It’s for your face,” he said when Lambo walked in. “Yamamoto are you alright?” Lambo asked as he looked over at Reborn who shrugged. “I’m fine. I just zoned out during sparring is all” I said giving a slight smile before wincing from the pain. “We’re done for today so rest and we’ll start again tomorrow,” Reborn said patting my shoulder as he walked by leaving only me and Lambo in the kitchen. “Now that Reborn is gone. Mind telling me the truth?” Lambo said and I sighed. “I’m alright Lambo. Really I am” I said and Lambo rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll let it go for now. But just to let you know, any of us are here to talk” he said and I nodded before leaving the kitchen. 

I walked back to my room and took a shower cleaning off the sweat and dirt from the training I did with Reborn. I changed into sweatpants and chose not to wear a shirt. Lying on the bed, I played with the ring on my finger. Pulling it off, I read the inscription on the inside of it as I traced it. “Three months. It’s only been three months” I mumbled to myself. ‘It’s been three months since Gokudera left’ I thought sighing. It has been difficult since Gokudera left.I think about him all the time even when I try not to. Everyone has noticed how I’ve been lately and when around me act like I’m fragile and it’s frustrating. I wanted to be treated normally but I know they are just worried about me. My phone buzzed on my bedside table and I reached over to pick it up seeing a notification light up the screen. It was a message from Tsuna asking how I was doing and that he needed to see me tomorrow afternoon for something important. I replied to the message saying I was feeling alright and that I would see him tomorrow because I was going to head to bed. My phone buzzed again not too long after I put it down but I ignored it turning off my lamp as I closed my eyes eventually falling asleep after a while. 

Next day 

“Focus Yamamoto! You’re losing your focus” Reborn said as he constantly punched and kicked at me in various combinations. We were training but honestly I was glad Reborn suggested it. I was mostly doing reports and other stuff in my office which caused my mind to wander off to thinking about Gokudera and how he was doing. Reborn dragged me out to spar as his way of looking out for me. “Can’t we take a break? I’m exhausted” I complained blocking a punch he threw at me. “Depends. How much more do you think you can take?” He said and I groaned dodging a kick from him. We trained for a little longer before Reborn gave me a short break for me to get water and go to the restroom. “There you two are” we heard causing us to stop training and turn to look at the door. It was Tsuna dressed in jeans and a navy blue shirt tucked in with sneakers. It was quite casual than what he usually wears and it was busy today so I was curious as to why he was dressed so simply. “What’s up Tsuna?” I asked wiping some sweat off my forehead. “Not much. I just had an errand to run today and I wanted to request if you can come along with me since Reborn won’t let me leave unless I have a bodyguard even though I can take care of myself” Tsuna replied explaining everything as he looked over at Reborn. 

“It’s just a precaution. We’ve talked about this already. Besides Yamamoto is good company” Reborn replied slightly amused at Tsuna’s behavior. “Fine. So Takeshi, you want to come?” Tsuna asked looking back over at me. “Yeah sure. Just let me take a shower real quick and change clothes” I said walking away to head back to my room. I heard Tsuna yell to wear casual clothes as the door to the training room behind me closed. After making it to my room, I took a short shower and changed into some jeans with a green shirt and a jacket with sneakers. I grabbed my things and walked out of my room almost jumping out my skin seeing Tsuna. “Geez Tsuna. You’ve gotten way better at being sneaky” I said the time of my voice teasing as we started walking down the hall. “Very funny. I specifically remember you making more noise than anyone” he replied and I laughed, shaking my head.

Author POV: 

“Absolutely not! I was not as loud as Lambo” Yamamoto replied and Tsuna laughed. Leaving the building, Yamamoto watched as Tsuna walked past the car and down the sidewalk while keeping the same pace wondering where they were going. “Tsuna? Where are we going?” He asked. “We’re going to the post office and then maybe to the bakery” Tsuna replied. “Wait. Reborn didn’t want you to walk to the post office by yourself. It’s literally a couple of blocks away” Yamamoto said laughing as Tsuna scowled. “He just worries too much. But I also thought you might like the walk. You seemed to be out of sorts lately Takeshi” Tsuna said and Yamamoto looked over in shock forgetting how perceptive Tsuna is. “It’s mostly Gokudera. He’s been in my mind and I miss him. Today marks three months since he’s left” he replied and Tsuna listened torn on how to break the news he received to the other and decided to wait for the right moment. So he did what he always has done and distracted himself. “How’s your face? I see the swelling has gone down. Reborn told me that he was worried when you didn’t open your eyes after a few minutes so he started yelling at you” Tsuna said with a small smile and Yamamoto laughed along. “ Oh, I didn’t know he cared,” he replied a little surprised and Tsuna shrugged in response. “He does. He just doesn’t show like everyone else” Tsuna said as they arrived at the post office. Yamamoto waited around as Tsuna went to get the package that he was told by Reborn to pick up. He was also given a small envelope and sighed in relief seeing the writing on the envelope after the last couple of weeks. 

Opening the small letter, he read frowning as he read about the injuries and issues but smiled at the good news he had that he would be able to tell Yamamoto. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked back out the door seeing Yamamoto twisting the ring on his finger. “I’m done here. Want to go get some tea or something? I saw a café that we passed a block or so away” Tsuna asked and when Yamamoto nodded, they walked to the café. After making their order, they found some seats by the window. Tsuna briefly looked out the window before looking over at the guardian and his closest friend before sighing knowing he’ll have to tell him the news he received sooner or later. “I need to talk to you. It’s important” Tsuna said, getting Yamamoto’s attention. “Something wrong? Is it Gokudera?” He asked immediately worried for his significant other. “It does have to do with Gokudera. The last letter I received from Gokudera was four weeks ago and the reason I went to the post office was to see if I received another letter” Tsuna said watching as Yamamoto looked crushed and was silent. Tsuna thanked the server who brought their drinks as Yamamoto was still quiet. “I’m not done. I received a letter today and he’s a little bruised but safe. But the bad news is that the mission is delayed and he’ll have to be gone for another three months” Tsuna explained and Yamamoto stood up before walking outside leaning against the wall. Tsuna grabbed their things and followed his friend standing by him in silence. “Three more months. He’s going to be gone for three more months! This isn’t okay Tsuna!” Yamamoto said upset. “Yama-“ Tsuna began as Yamamoto shook his head. “No! Bring him back here Tsuna. Bring him back! I can’t do this anymore. It hurts too much. I hardly sleep without my mind racing in worry about him. I just need to know he’s alright so just bring him home. I miss him” Yamamoto said, voice shaky as Tsuna watched tears fall down his face. “I’m sorry” Tsuna said as he pulled his friend into a hug to comfort him. Tsuna felt guilt in what he told his friend as it wasn’t the truth but he and Reborn were sworn in secrecy so all he could do was give comfort. 

“I’ll be home soon. Just give me a little longer” someone whispered as they watched from afar. 

**Author's Note:**

> so it's been like forever and a day but i hope ya'll liked it!
> 
> let me know how much in comments below!


End file.
